


Fitz's Strange Adventure

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Freeform, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Gen, Marvel - Freeform, Some Spoilers, Winter, a strange adventure, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: ...One day, Leo Fitz woke up, and he was a red fox. Now what?
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, other relationships (minor)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Fitz's Strange Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Marvel owns everyone here.

Once upon a time, Leo Fitz woke up. The setting was vaguely Westeros-like, winter was clearly coming, and he was a fox. A fine-looking red fox, but still. A fox. 

…Leo Fitz was a genius, but, still, a body form with functional opposable thumbs was desirable, since a red fox, fine looking or not, did not have any, so this was a downer and a problem. Still, Leo Fitz was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and what else have you, and he had been through many things, events and experiences now, and so instead of despairing, he called out:

“Hey! An agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., here, Leo Fitz! Anyone else from S.H.I.E.L.D. here?”

“Sure is! Hello, Fitz,” a big shiny caterpillar replied in the voice of Lincoln Campbell. “How are you preparing for the upcoming winter? Me, I’m looking for a fine, out of the way place to pupate in, dream butterfly dreams all winter, and then emerge next spring as a brand new butterfly-“

“That doesn’t sound very heroic,” Fitz said sceptically. “Lincoln, what have happened to you? You have died as a hero, saving us all-“

“Fitz, don’t start,” Lincoln replied, sounding a lot like the Blue Caterpillar from the ‘Alice in Wonderland’ fandom. “I wasn’t a hero, I was a Caterpillar, remember? Leo, you may be a genius engineer, but in life sciences? You are not so hot. See, a caterpillar and a butterfly are two sides of the same coin, and-“

“Lincoln,” Leo said simply, “don’t give up yet. I’ll figure out a way to get us all out of here, you’ll see.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Lincoln did not sound very convinced. “Now why don’t you go to the pond and talk to agent May? She probably needs to hear this as much as I do.” And he crawled away, even as Leo raced to the pond in question.

“Melinda?” he called out. “Agent May?”

“Fitz,” Melinda May, who was a pond terrapin, (but with some vaguely Chinese-like markings on her shell), called out from her own position. “What are you doing here? Winter is coming, and I, for one, am going to sleep through it in a deep, comforting layer of mud on the pond bottom-“

“That doesn’t sound very heroic,” Fitz repeated himself. “Or very Cavalry-like, for that matter. What happened?”

“I died… eventually, as I knew that I would, fighting for S.H.I.E.L.D. while feeling hollow on the inside,” Melinda snapped, even though she was not a snapping turtle, but a much smaller reptile. “Fitz, unlike Ward, I wasn’t no traitor, intentional or not, I was loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D, and it ate me from inside out, from Bahrain onwards. I just want to sleep and forget about it all, at least until the next spring-“

“Melinda,” Leo exhaled, even as Melinda began to submerge into her pond. “Don’t give up yet. I’ll figure out a way to get us all out of here, you’ll see.”

“We’ll see indeed,” Melinda agreed, blowing bubbles from underwater by now. “Though you might want to talk to Grant and Kara first – I’ve made my peace with them and don’t want to lose it!”

“Oh really?” Leo blinked, as he looked away from the dark depths of the pond. “And where are they?”

“Here we are,” a swam of bats… well, swarmed around Fitz. “Hello again, Fitz. How’s it going?”

“Isn’t it my question?” Leo muttered crossly, as he began to feel that things were more wrong around here than how it initially looked like.

“Oh, well, we’re going to spend the winter hibernating, in a cave, hanging upside down by our toes. You?” the pair asked almost as afterthought, as they entered a cave in the nearby hillside, becoming little more than black shadows in the cave’s darkness save for their glowing golden eyes.

“I’m getting all of us out,” Leo said firmly, “even you. Do you hear me?”

“We hear you,” came the reply from the cave. “Coulson and Rosalind Price, on the other hand? We are not so sure. Did you tell them that too?”

“No,” Leo blinked. “But where are they? I need to talk to them too-“

Plonk! An acorn fell on top of Leo’s (currently) furry head. He looked up. A pair of red squirrels looked down at him from a tree hollow.

“Hello, Fitz,” one of them said in Coulson’s voice. “How are you handling the upcoming winter? Roz and I, we are stalking our home for the upcoming snowfall-“

“That’s not very heroic,” Leo could not help but to repeat himself. “Phil, what happened? You-“

“I died, and that LMD-thingy isn’t me,” Phil Coulson said flatly. “Honestly, I’m insulted that no one but May could tell, or even cared, about the difference. Seriously? S.H.I.E.L.D.-“

“Yes, well, don’t start talking about S.H.I.E.L.D. with you at the helm,” Leo said crossly. “We hit rock bottom with the Hive development, and then we went on ever further, picking speed along the way.” He paused and added, more apologetically: “and yes, I wasn’t much help, especially with Radcliffe and AIDA, but still, I’m planning on getting out of here, and I’m taking you with me. Issues?”

“None from us, but you might want to talk to Daisy as well, before she flies away to the south,” Coulson pointed, (sounding rather upset), to the sky, where a flock of geese were doing exactly that. “Good luck!”

“Daisy?” Leo barked into the sky. “That’s you up there? How?? Why???”

“Don’t ask,” Daisy honked back down to him, “but I’m done with S.H.I.E.L.D., I reckon. I am not traitor to S.H.I.E.L.D., but not unlike Melinda, I am done with it and cannot do anything anymore with it. Also, Deke Shaw is a pile of crap-!”

“No argument here,” Leo was not about to start an argument with one of his oldest friends, not now, especially not about Deke Shaw, (who was an ambiguous topic at the best of time). “But wait a bit more before flying south, to hot south days and soft south nights. Please!”

“Fine,” Daisy honked back, as she vanished in the distance, “but don’t forget to talk to Lance Hunter as well!”

“Lance is also here? Where?” Fitz looked around, but could not see the man in question, and not just because fresh snow began to fall.

“Here I am!” A snowshoe hare, clad in its’ white winter coat, jumped before Fitz’s nose. “How’s it doing, Leo?”

“Mmm,” Leo made some noncommittal noises, before… making a mistake. “How’s Bobbi?”

The entire forest held its’ collective breath, before Lance Hunter erupted in a rant about Hell-beasts, and ex-wives, and blondes, and many, many other issues besides, including abandonment issues.

“…Ok,” Leo said in a tiny voice once Lance finally – finally – pause for breath, “but, uh, and um, I’m getting out of here, and do you want to come along-?”

“Yes, but I reckon that you need to talk with Mack first,” Lance pointed to a spot behind Leo’s back.

Leo whirled around – and smacked into Mack, who was an American black bear here and now, because of course he was. “Mack! It is you! You’re here!” Leo said brightly. “Please tell me that you’re here to launch a rescue-“

“Yes, Turbo, Jemma and I are launching a rescue of you, and not, say going to sleep beneath that upturned balsam tree,” Mack commented in his usual wry manner. “In other news, have you seen her yet? The two of us have gotten separated-“ but Leo was already off, as he raced like a fiery red blur through the wintry white forest.

“Jemma!” he yelled as loudly as he could, “Jemma!! Where are you?”

“Leo? Leo! I’m over here!” Jemma yelled back as Leo practically smashed into her from all of the excitement, because this was how they worked. Together, the two foxes rolled and danced through the white snow until they were exhausted and could not roll and dance no more. 

“We really should be leaving now,” Jemma told Leo. 

“Then what are waiting for? Only there are many other people, and not just Mack, who need to leave from here before the winter arrives-“

“Already on it,” Jemma nodded, as she pulled out the rescue contraction, (which looked like glo-rified yellow measuring tape), and thrust it to Leo. “Here. We must connect with everyone involved-“

However, Leo was already off. He ran to Mack, who grabbed and offered it to Lance, who grabbed it and offered it to Daisy, who grabbed and offered it to Coulson and Roz, who grabbed and offered it to Grant and Kara, who grabbed and offered it to Melinda, who grabbed and offered it to Lincoln – and that was it.

The world exploded in a flash.

_Sometime later…_

…Leo Fitz opened his eyes. His head hurt, but he was human once more. And with Jemma too, it should be added. “Jemma!” he said excitedly and enthusiastically.

“Leo!” Jemma echoed him, matching the tone of his voice. “You’re back!”

“I’m back,” Leo agreed, “and so are you. But what about the others, including Mack?”

…Leo and Jemma looked at each other. “We really should check on them-“

“Yes, we should,” Leo shot Jemma a look. “But first-“

…And so they were busy, at least for a while.

_TBC?_


End file.
